Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Wes Gleason | casting= Wes Gleason | producers= Jim Krieg (co-producer) Amy McKenna Rick Morales Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Robert Ehrenreich | writtenby= Jeremy Adams | directedby= Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton Ethan Spaulding | previousfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island is the thirtieth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It had its world premiere on July 21 at the San Diego Comic Con International 2019,NEWSDESK (July 1, 2019). "WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS WORLD PREMIERES OF BATMAN: HUSH, TEEN TITANS GO! VS. TEEN TITANS, LEGO® DC: BATMAN – FAMILY MATTERS, SCOOBY-DOO! RETURN TO ZOMBIE ISLAND AND A SHAZAM! DOCUMENTARY". The Fanboy Factor. Retrieved July 2, 2019. followed by Digital HD on September 3, and DVD on October 1. It is a quasi sequel to , the original direct-to-video film in the series. Notably, it was released during the 50th anniversary year of the Scooby-Doo franchise, making the film somewhat of an acknowledgement of that milestone, along with the previous DTV release, . Premise The gang gets a tropical-themed vacation, which turns out to be on none other than Moonscar Island. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Alan Smithee * Seaver Villains: * Werewolf * Vampire * Mummy * Swamp monster * Truck driver beast * Snow Ghost * Creeper * Spooky Space Kook * Witherses * Riverboat Wraith * Werecats ** Simone Lenoir ** Lena Dupree ** Jacques * Cat creatures ** Ferry captain ** Ferry captain's accomplices Other characters: * Waitress 1 * Newscaster * Patron 1 * Joan * Patron 3 * Elvira * Waitress 2 * Sheriff * Chris * Snakebite Scruggs * Moat Monster * Mr. Beeman * * Simone Lenoir's cats * Zombies * Lena Dupree lookalike * Simone Lenoir lookalike * Jaques lookalike * Snakebite Scruggs lookalike * Wolfie * Shaggy Werewolf * Settlers Locations * Museum * Swamp * Airfield * Malt shop * Mississippi * Louisiana ** Louisiana bayou *** Moonscar Island *** Moonscar Mansion * Chris set Objects * Sandwiches * Ketchup * Gavel * Television set * Prop skull * Prop human skeleton * Drum kit * Suitcases * Scooby's sunglasses * Grandfather clock * Scooby Snacks * Hamburgers * Muffins * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * Oranges * Bananas * Banana peels * Pineapple * Watermelon * French fries Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Airboat * Mystery Machine (monster truck) Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Fred dreams of catching the Spooky Space Kook and the Snow Ghost, who originally appeared in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes and , respectively. * The Mystery Machine was sold in the previous DTV, . This happened because the Sheriff (also from the previous DTV), barred Mystery Inc. from solving more mysteries. * The gang originally came to Moonscar Island in the first DTV, . * Velma's Big Blog of Mysteries has an unsolved section (labeled as "Unsolved Caper: Werewolf / Reluctant") that refers to the werewolf form Shaggy took in the TV film Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. Notes/trivia * The first malt shop waitress's model is reused from Faith's from the DTV . * The film Elvira was going to show after announcing the vacation winner, was called Predator Jones. * Though was produced using traditional hand-drawn animation, the flashbacks seen in Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island were recreated using computer animation to resemble the original sequences. Cultural references * Cassandra Peterson/Elvira hosts a similar program as she does in the real-world. Peterson also played a similar parody of herself called Drella Diabolique in the DTV . * The director's name, "Allan Smithee," is an inside joke to Hollywood directors who use that pseudonym to disavow their work/association with it. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In Fred's dream of the "good old days," he and the gang much more menacing then they are in real life. Not only do they seem to get a perverse pleasure out of chasing down bad guys, but some of the culprits look like they actually fear the gang. * The ending of the previous DTV release strongly implied that the gang would go back and regain their reputation to prove the Sheriff wrong, all of which is ignored in this film. * The Sheriff says they should treat themselves to a vacation, which they do almost 100% of the time anyway. * It's unknown if Elvira knew the anonymous sponsor and was keeping it hidden to her audience, or her show actually accepts and provides vacations from people without making a background check on them. ** It's never revealed what type of contest Shaggy was supposed to have entered, nor does he show any memory of having entered one. It seems like it's just comes up out of the blue. The gang are also surprised by being brought back to Moonscar Island/Moonscar Mansion, as if they were given no previous insight to where they were heading. They just put their lives in the hands of some contest they just happened to see on TV. * In Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Simone Lenoir's mansion wasn't a hotel open to the public, therefore didn't require a guestbook, but this film dictates the opposite, and that Alan Smithee reused it at Moonstar Island Resort, just with the pages having been ripped out, to further fool the gang into thinking they're not at the same mansion. * The Jaques lookalike, an adult, flirts with Daphne, who is a teenager. * Flashbacks are shown of the gang's previous time on the island, but Velma regularly rants about not believing everything she saw and attributes the experience to hallucinations brought on by swamp gas. Moreover, this would mean that what they faced previously resulted in an unresolved/unsolved mystery. While she acted similarly in Curse of the 13th Ghost, Velma's defiant ignorance is somewhat justified in that context as she did not witness the events that led to the hunt for the 13th Ghost. In this case, though, Velma was originally a witness to the events and this movie relies on flashbacks of . This makes her appear overly irrational just for the sake of not wanting to face the facts of what really happened, which could've been used as character development in acceptance. * Because the gang have regressed from adults back to teenagers over the course of other direct-to-video releases since Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, several plot elements in the original film must be retconned, including some fairly unconvincing changes. For example, Daphne being the host of her own show is changed to her being on a school project, which for some reason gained interest from Chris, the talk show host. * There was a real cat person among the fake ones which was left a mystery, as if to leave it open ended for the audience to make up their own minds if the cat people are real or not. However, it was clearly established in the original film that the cat people were real, thus making the addition of a mystery cat person both redundant and somewhat out of step with the prior film's events. * Beau Neville does not appear in flashbacks or have an actor counterpart, making him the only character from the original movie not to be in this movie in some way. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island DVD (Walmart exclusive) released by Warner Home Video on September 3, 2019. * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island DVD released Warner Home Video on October 1, 2019. * Scooby-Doo! Retour sur l'île aux zombies (Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island) DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 11, 2019. Gallery Videos Scooby Doo! Return To Zombie Island - Trailer Images RtZI trailer title card.png|Title card from trailer. RZI DVD spine cover.jpg|DVD. Quotes References External links * Buy in HD from Amazon.com }} Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films *